


K.R.

by Mellark_Newman



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 15:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellark_Newman/pseuds/Mellark_Newman
Summary: Es Febrero y la escuela esta pintada en rosa. Hux recibe una  serie de cajas que contienen diferentes sorpresas con notas cuya firma es simplemente K. R.





	K.R.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues regrese después de tanto tiempo.  
> Si bien no recuerdo como escribir estas palabras salen desde el fondo de mi kokoro. 
> 
> Definitivamente OC esta a la orden.

Se llegó la semana más tediosa para aquel que tenga dos neuronas funcionales, toda la escuela estaba tapizada de colores claros dentro de la gama de rojos, los integrantes del comité de estudiantes lanzaron una campaña que gusto a alumnos y maestros por igual:

 

¡TRAE TU CARTA!

 

Este año nos ofrecemos de transporte para esas confesiones secretas que sabemos mueres por expresar.

Puedes dejarnos también algún presente acompañado a tus palabras.

Nosotros te daremos la caja y los materiales para envoltura.

¡NO OLVIDES PONER NOMBRE Y GRUPO DE TU CRUSH!

 

 

—Creo que me va a dar algo.

Cundo menos hay alguien dentro de esta marea de hormonas que entiende mi sentir; alta, rubia, ojos claros y mi mejor amiga Christine Phasma, hija del entrenador del equipo de básquet de la escuela.

—Tienes razón, podríamos quitar ese despreciable cartel y…

—No Hux, de verdad me va a dar algo—dice, señalando hacia la entrada.

Su mano al bajar me da la perspectiva completa de la entrada principal de la escuela convirtiendo el horario de inicio en todo un espectáculo visual.

_Ben Solo._

Es un chico relativamente nuevo, siendo hace seis meses con dos días su llegada al instituto, es dos clases menor pero físicamente es alto y musculoso, su cabello castaño casi negro le llega a los hombros y sus ojos que cambian de chocolate a miel de maple según su ánimo es un éxito entre las chicas, mientras que los chicos le siguen durante los entrenamientos de básquet de cuyo equipo es capitán, los autodenominados “Caballeros” ganaron su primer copa inter escolar cuando _Solo_ se integró al juego.

Sin embargo sus ojos cada que se posan en mí se retiran con rapidez y fastidio.

—Phasma…

—No Hux—me interrumpe rápidamente—Ese chico es simplemente asombroso.

—Es un don nadie— la irritación sube rápidamente por mis venas— No sé qué le ven todas las chicas.

—No lo has visto jugar y durante clases no presta atención pero de igual forma contesta cada cuestionario con exactitud. —puedo ver un aura de emoción alrededor de ella.

—No me gusta el básquet y lo sabes.

—Podrías intentarlo.

Su entonación no me gusta, al mirarla de frente su mirada está cargada de peligro.

— ¿Qué? —intente que mi exclamación no saliera estrangulada.

—Existe un tal Finn que dice saber de quién está enamorado el caballero Solo…

—Phasma al grano.

—Dice que es pelirrojo.

—Eso ya lo sé, hay cinco pelirrojos en la escuela y tres de ellos están dentro de su rango escolar.

— ¿Qué tal si le gustan mayores?

Mi casillero se encuentra a tres metros de la zona de comités de la escuela por lo que el lugar está completamente lleno de volantes con promociones ridículas para la gran fecha, Phasma toma uno al zar para doblarlo en forma de rana.

— ¿Y qué tal si dejas de jugar y vamos a clase?

Phasma solo sonríe coqueta mientras nos encaminamos hacia el aula.

 

ss-ss-ss-ss-ss-ss

 

Faltan tres días para el evento de hormonas cuando un tipo vestido con un overol de color naranja llega al salón a interrumpir la importante clase de teoría de los errores.

— ¿A. Hux?

Las miradas sobre mi hacen que internamente me encoja sobre mi asiento sin embargo mi cuerpo no hace ningún movimiento esperando que esto no sea más que un sueño o una broma de mal gusto.

Hasta que Phasma habla.

—Es él, lo que pasa es que es tímido—dice mientras llega a la puerta—Pero se lo hare llegar en cuanto se descongele.

El chico le entrega un total de cinco cajas y Phasma firma de recibido, la clase entera parece haber estado dentro de un sueño surreal en el que alguien se permite enviar a Armitage “ _Destructor_ ” Hux algo que no sean buenos e inteligentes argumentos con los que rebatir mis teorías político-económicas de la nueva era. La alta rubia coloca las cajas con cuidado sobre su propio pupitre y observando el pizarrón contesta:

—El error humano es el que falta profesor.

Sacando de la ensoñación a treinta personas.  

 

ss-ss-ss-ss-ss-ss

 

—Son dildos, estoy segura.

Los últimos en la biblioteca se voltean a vernos escandalizados y una chica al fondo levanta un pulgar, la encargada hace una seña de silencio mientras vuelve a su lectura. Mis mejillas y orejas están rojas.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo? No sabes quién los envió, pudiste haber preguntado primero.

—Hay una regla en la entrega de paquetes que dice que el remitente puede quedar anónimo—dice distraída entre las páginas de _El Principe Mestizo_. — Así que no hay rastro del pequeño travieso.

— ¿Quién los entrego al comité? ¿Quién recibió?

Phasma baja el libro aburrida por mi inútil interrogatorio.

—Le pagaron a un chico fuera de la escuela para entregarlo. Caso cerrado— sus manos juegan entre mis libros dejando el espacio libre entre nosotros—Ábrelos e intentemos averiguar quien fue.

—Aquí no.

—Entonces tú también crees que son dildos.

— ¡NO!

Ella sonríe mientras nos salimos del recinto.


End file.
